


Let the Flesh Instruct the Mind

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Castiel share a body. Lucifer is making the best of it. He takes them to the back room of a club, where they have a little fun. Castiel is mortified but Lucifer is happy to tell him how it could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Flesh Instruct the Mind

“You’ve got to like _one_ of them,” Lucifer whined. “Okay, look, what about that one. With the red hair an the stripper heels.”

Castiel watched the girl walk toward them. He didn’t offer an opinion.

“Think she’s a virgin?” Lucifer asked. “I bet she’s a virgin, she’s trying too hard to look like she’s not.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Castiel muttered. “Leave her alone.”

“Or,” Lucifer replied, watching her come closer. “Or, we could take her home with us. Find out for ourselves. We could fuck her, solve the mystery one way or another. What do you think?”

“Please don’t.”

The young woman was within arm’s length now. Lucifer raised his hand and Castiel bit back a protest, but Lucifer only gave her a small wave. She gave them a small smile and waved back.

“You’re so touchy, Castiel. You act like you think I’d really do it.”

“I know you would.”

“Yeaaah,” Lucifer agreed, turning to watch the redhead walk away.

 

The minute Castiel took control, his stomach began wrenching itself into knots. He looked down at his hands, clenching his fingers and nearly sighing when they complied without hesitation.

_Don’t forget what you came for, little brother._

Castiel’s blood ran cold at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. He was still inside, ready to take control at any time. He was giving Castiel his vessel back temporarily.

As a _favor._

The club was loud, sticky, painted in ultraviolet colors that made it look garish rather than festive. There was a red door on the back wall, lit by an equally red spotlight, and that’s what Lucifer pointed him toward now.

Lucifer was celebrating.

And because he was grateful, he let Castiel choose the way they’d do it.

The room behind the door was small and dimly lit. It had probably been a closet at some point. The brightest light came through a hole drilled in one wall. Castiel’s stomach dropped when he saw it.

“Please, brother,” he whispered, but Lucifer only laughed.

_Don’t do it if you don’t want to. I’ll walk out of here and we can do that other thing._

Castiel clenched his eyes tight, willing himself to be strong.

He didn’t want to do the other thing.

He knelt in front of the hole, trying not to read the scribbled graffiti on the sides. There was a small switch, connected to a light on the other side. Steeling himself, he reached for it.

_Not so fast, Cas._

Castiel’s hand froze in midair. For just a moment he allowed himself to hope that maybe Lucifer had been bluffing about this, too. Maybe it was like the girl outside, he’d let Castiel get within arm’s length, and then get bored and do something else.

_It’s no fun if you aren’t enjoying yourself. Push your pants down around your knees._

Castiel’s hands felt wooden, and they shook slightly as he tried to work the buckle of his belt. He’d never done anything like this, in any vessel. He’d heard it was pleasurable, but he doubted that he was going to enjoy anything Lucifer had in mind.

He didn’t realize how hard he was pulling until the buckle gave way, and he yanked the belt out of half it’s loops.

_Impatient, little brother?_

Castiel’s stomach turned, and he had to close his eyes while he finished undoing his pants. He pushed them down over his hips, barely noticing the cold air on his skin. His cock was completely flaccid- he had doubts as to whether he’d be able to maintain an erection even if Lucifer told him to.

 _I bet I know what would get it up,_ the archangel whispered, and Castiel’s face burned red at the image flashing across his mind. It was him- his vessel- braced against the wall, legs wide, gasping in pleasure as he fingered his ass.

“I very much doubt it,” he muttered, and Lucifer chuckled.

_Only one way to know for sure. I’d recommend sucking your fingers first._

Castiel regarded his hands warily. He knew Lucifer was watching him, and as much as he wanted to stay stoic, he was struggling with this idea.

The decision was made for him when he felt the archangel take control, wrenching his jaw open and shoving two fingers in, deep.

 _Suck,_ Lucifer ordered, and Castiel did, tears rising in his eyes as he struggled not to gag. His other hand closed around his cock, tugging roughly on the soft member.

“Please,” he tried to say, but his fingers were effectively gagging him.

 _I’ll handle the hands, then,_ Lucifer told him. _You just focus on what’s in front of you._

His wet fingers flicked the switch, then slithered between his legs, cupping his balls and rolling them once before moving on.

Castiel barely had time to hope that there would be no one there, that maybe the other room was empty, but no such luck. Barely half a minute went by before the hole darkened and a cock was pushed through. Long and thick and utterly anonymous, just a dusting of dark hair near the base to give any indication of the owner’s appearance.

_Get to it, whore._

Castiel opened his mouth, leaning forward and freezing when he realized the cockhead was past his lips. There was a hard yank on his cock, his brother encouraging him to get to it.

He closed his mouth around the shaft, tears of shame filling his eyes as he heard the stranger groaning. He flattened his tongue against the underside, leaning forward to take more into his mouth. The skin was soft, like silk over wood, and Castiel tried not to think about it too much.

Lucifer celebrated by pressing a fingertip into Castiel’s waiting hole, making the seraph whimper. The spit wasn’t nearly enough to make it comfortable, and there was a steady dragging burn as he pushed further into Castiel’s body.

_Gotta relax, little brother._

_Lucifer, please, stop this-_

_You want to change your mind? It’s not too late. We could go find that redhead, strap her down on the table in the main room. I’m thinking black leather blindfold, with that hair of hers? Gorgeous. We could stuff her panties in her mouth- they’re lace, I can tell just by looking at her- let the whole of Hell go at her, eh? Ain’t no party like a gangbang in Hell party._

Castiel didn’t reply, just kept silently sucking the stranger’s cock. He was trying to take it deep, not wanting to give Lucifer any reason to claim he was shirking. The skin tasted clean, like salt and soap, and Castiel wrapped his lips tight around it, moaning when Lucifer added another finger. It hurt, and he twisted his hips, trying to find a better angle.

_Like this?_

Lucifer pushed against something inside him, and to his horror Castiel realized that he was getting hard despite the pain and humiliation of his predicament.

_You think this is bad?_

Castiel almost shook his head, then realized he couldn’t with his mouth full. He was taking the full length now, the head brushing against his throat as he worked it in and out. His forehead was pushed almost flush with the wall; there was nowhere else to go. The fingers in his ass were relentless, fucking him roughly and pulling apart in an attempt to stretch him wider. The puckered skin was raw already, and Castiel had no illusions that Lucifer would finish soon.

_How do you expect anyone to fuck you if you can’t even take a couple fingers?_

Castiel’s eyes widened, but his protests were lost to the cock that was effectively gagging him. The man groaned, pushing his hips harder into the hole. Cas felt his body tightening, trying to reject the intrusion. Lucifer responded by adding a third finger, and Castiel actually screamed.

_You really are useless. Think Dean would want you like this? All worked up and whiny-_

_You leave him out of this._

_Out of it? He’s next in line, little bro!_

Castiel tried to struggle, to pull back, to get away, but Lucifer held him down, shoving him forward until he was gagging. He sucked hard at the stiff flesh, trying to breathe around the onslaught.

_You’ve been pining for, what, eight years now? And never in all that time did it occur to you that he had no use for somebody who can’t even take a dick?_

There were tears running down Castiel’s face now, because it _had_ occurred to him.

_So after we’ve got you all nice and loose, how about we go find our lover boy, eh? I say ‘we,’ I’ll be driving, of course. We go and confess your love and back it up with a nice solid night of sin, how’s that sound?_

The stranger was picking up his pace, fucking into Castiel’s mouth with abandon. Castiel let his jaw go slack and just took it, too focused on his brother to do anything else.

_Right after this, we’ll go. We’ll tell him you kicked me out and you can have your first kiss with someone else’s cum in your mouth, how’s that sound?_

_Please, Lucifer, don’t! Whatever you want, please, just not that. He doesn’t know-_

The stranger came with a grunt, spilling into Castiel’s mouth and coating his tongue in bitter, salty liquid. Castiel swallowed, trying to keep his mouth from overflowing.

_Lick him clean, Cas._

Castiel forced himself to do it, drawing the flat of his tongue along the stranger’s cock, licking the spit and cum off the entire length.

_Please. Whatever you want. I’ll do it. But please don’t tell Dean. Please._

Lucifer withdrew his fingers, leaving Castiel empty and clenching around nothing. He flicked the switch off and withdrew from the hole, taking control over the vessel once again.

_I honestly wasn’t expecting you to crack that easily. I’d hoped we could drag this out all night._

He wiped his fingers absently on the coat, then sighed and headed for the door.

_You really are good for nothing._

Deep inside the vessel, Castiel nodded and withdrew.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt here.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/108669.html?thread=40835453#t40835453)
> 
> Only, like, 26 prompts to go. 
> 
> Title from "Interview with the Vampire." 
> 
> Which, incidentally- in "Live Free or Twihard" the guy goes 'Dracula? Anne Rice? Please.' and gives Stephanie Meyer credit for inventing the sexy vampire. 
> 
> And I'm just sitting here with _Armand_ and his ongoing and blatant gay sex scenes. Uuuugh it wasn't even subtle.   
>  They got Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise to play Louis and Lestat in the movie, and that was in nineteen ninety fuckin' _four._ If that doesn't give Rice an established 'sexy vampire' precedent then I don't know what the hell does. 
> 
> It's emotionally conflicting for me to have Supernatural ragging on my original OTP.


End file.
